Charming
by vdwdtw0809
Summary: Same Storyline. Changes? Yes.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

**Kelly Monaco as Alexandria Costa**

* * *

><p><strong>Alexandria Costa<strong>

My name is Alexandria Costa and I'm Jax Teller old lady. I'm twenty three while Jax is two years older than me. Jax and I had our ups and down, for example that whore Wendy he slept with and knocked up. Did it hurt yes, is he to blame no. No? You guys must think I'm crazy. Gemma thinks so too, even though her son was drugged and from a confession from Wendy a broken condom it's still her baby boy fault. Oh! And I'm Elvis aka Bobby Munson niece. Can you imagine his reaction. Right now Jax and I are taking a drive to get away from all the drama. Gemma has been pushing poor Jackson to take over SAMCRO. And it doesn't help when Wendy been taking drugs and pushing my man to marry her. We got into small fights no fist though. I rest my head on the back of Jax and smile when I feel him squeeze my hand. Now let me tell you yes he was drugged but I made him choose me or the sluts that flaunt themselves hoping to ride one of the brothers. Imagine my surprise when he broke down crying when I told him one more mistake drugged or not I'm gone. 'I'm his light' He tells me, and so far he's been faithful the last nine months.

I feel him shift himself on the bike and when I lift my head and crane my neck to look at his face I see him trying to light a cigarette. I chuckle grabbing it and throwing it into now where. "Smoking is bad for you." He roll his eyes but kiss my nose and focus on the road again. We pull into a gas station and I stretch and tried to get the feeling back in my ass. I yelp when he smacks it. "Well that's one way to get the feeling back." I glare at him while he just smirks.

"Come on darling." He intertwine our hands and we enter the little building. As he and I we walking around I notice the women at the register undressing Jax with her eyes and I smirk. I find a rack with children book and call Jax over.

"Here get it for Abel." He wasn't sure so I grab it from his hand and place it on the counter while he still looking around. I scoff when I see the blonde pull down her shirt. She hears me and blush knowing she was caught. I raise my eye brow when I see him place a pack of cigs next to the book.

"What? You threw my last one away." I roll my eyes but then they widen when I see clouds of red and black mushroom.

"Oh shit!" Jax glace at me then follow my gaze.

"Shit!" He ran out of the store but I threw money down when I saw him leaving the book. "Baby come on!" I sigh and grab the stuff hopping on the back of his bike.

Jax and I met up with the rest of the crew by morning. And I gasp at the sight of the warehouse. As I got off Clay and my uncle glared at me.

"What the hell did we talk about last week?" Clay asked. I rolled my eyes and step closer to the site. "Alex!" I wave my hand and squat down near the rubble.

"We were having our alone time till she seen this." Jax waved held his arms out. "Now what happened?" He asked.

"The propane tanks caught on fire." My uncle told him. I walk closer to expect what was left of the warehouse when I found the Mayans cards.

"Babe." He looked over and I nod my head showing I want him to come over. I hand it over and he cursed. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He nodded kissing me before calling Clay over. "I found that, no burn marks which means…"

"They came back.." Clay started.

"Wanting us to know they pulled one over on us." Jax finished. I glanced around to and I took a step away from the Tellers and found footsteps. "Shit!"

"Mhm, like we thought Mayans." I said. I waved to the others over. I got up and followed our pocket cop.

"Where the hell was Rodrigo?" I felt him take my hand but let go when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Baby girl where they hell are you and my boy?" I looked at Jax.

"Do you really want to know?" I smirked when the guys rolled their eyes.

"Jesus I'm surprised your not the one pregnant." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yea well maybe it'll happen soon." Jax smirked.

"At least wait till Abel is a year old first, now I want to know if you can come with me over to Wendy's place." I glanced at Jax and he nodded.

"Yea I'll meet you there." She said hurry then we hung up. I kissed Jax and promised to call if anything happens.

* * *

><p>I arrived an hour later and I hopped into Gemma car. As we arrived at Wendy's which was a first floor white picket fence house.<p>

"God look at the Gemma." She walked over and there were about ten bags with newspapers.

"I'll try the front door, you go to the back." I nodded and as I made my way over I would look into the house and as I made it by the kitchen I gasped.

"Gemma!" I screamed I heard her footsteps.

"You dumb crack whore." I ran to the back door and kicked it open and fell to my knees by the pregnant women.

"Wendy!?" I check her pulse. "She has a pulse but it's week." I glanced at Gemma and she wasn't looking at me but what was by the sink. "You dumb bitch, my old man is going to kill you."

"I'm calling an ambulance, you call your old man." I nodded with shaking hands I dial Jax number and on the fifth ring he answered.

"Darling I'm in church.."

"Jackson it's Wendy." I heard him curse.

"What did the bitch do?" I sighed.

"She shot herself up babe and there's a lot of blood your mom is calling an ambulance now." I heard him curse.

"I'll meet you there." I nodded and looked around and found matches. "Fuck me!"

"Dirty dogs." I heard Gemma said. I nodded. I heard the sirens.

"Go to the hospital and I'll ride with Wendy."

"Are you sure?" I sighed.

"Gemma Jax will need you." She nodded giving me a kiss on my forehead and let the EMT in.

* * *

><p><strong>Jax<strong>

After the phone call the crew and I made our way over to the hospital. After parking my bike I ran over to my mother.

"Where's Alex?" And before she can answer we see her hop out after the EMT and into the building with Wendy. We all followed. "Alex?" I watch as she held a finger and continued on her way. I sighed and we all followed.

"Baby girl found these matched next to empty thumb bags." She showed us. "Dirty dogs." Clay sighed.

"Shit gotta be the Nords dealing out of the dogs again." I shook my head wanting to get to Alex and find out about my boy.

"Darby got out of Chino two weeks ago." I heard Bobby say.

"Yeah, well call that Nazi prick and set a meeting." There's my girl.

"Baby!" She turned and sighed in relief. I hugged her against me.

'Dumb bitch over dosed." She told us, "Oh and guess what?" We all asked. "Your high school sweet heart is back." Ma chuckled while Alex glared at me.

"Darling you have nothing to worry about." I grabbed her right wrist and show her the crow. "Your my old lady and it's you I love." Her cold demeanor dropped and she smiled at me. But she stiffened when Tara walked out. I get my girl questioning me I mean I drank with Wendy back at Cara Cara when my ma friend need someone to watch over the ladies when Steve kept getting handsy with the ladies. I should've never left my drink there while taking a bathroom break. But I love Alex she was the only one that got me out of the funk I was in when Tara left, Alex was the one who told me I'll be a great father to Abel and helped my fears with the baby heart condition. I fucked up but I promised her on my son life and mine I wasn't going to fuck it up again. Tara smiled at me but when I kept my face blank she sighed.

"How's Abel?" Alex asked. Tara just glanced at my women up and down and I saw it when she spot the crow.

"I think baby girl asked you a question." Ma voice brought Tara back to focus. She nodded.

"Come with me and lets go over…" Both Alex and my Ma scoffed.

"Tara just tell me what's going on with my son." She sighed again and explained he was a preemie and since Wendy was drugging herself daily caused another problem along with my little man heart. Alex ran her finger through her hair and paced by the door.

"What's his chances of making it?" She asked her voice shaky. Tara glanced at her.

"Twenty percent." Alex looked at me and I can see her eyes tearing. I held out my hand and she took it I brought her so her head would rest against my chest.

"She wouldn't talk to me." I sighed. "I didn't know." Alex pulled away.

"Don't start blaming yourself, if she wasn't so stubborn and demanding.." I nodded catching what she was saying. Wendy said she wouldn't let me near the baby or speak to me till I got rid of Alex and marry her. My girl has been talking to her father. Alex is a Costa meaning her papa is from a mob family always had been he said he'll do anything to help but if he catches his baby girl crying again no matter the situation he's going to put a bullet between my eyes. Yea his way is illegal but Alex said to wait on pulling anything because we can probably take her to court and if anything she'll file for custody. Alex may come from the Costa family but her record is squeaky clean.

"The doctor wants to work on his belly." We nodded. "And if all goes well and he's stable enough well get started on that heart." I nodded. "I can take you to see him." I sighed and called her.

"I don't want you working on my son." Her eyes widen.

"Jax.." I shook my head.

"Nah I'm his father and that's final… you left eleven years ago not wanting anything to do with the club." I took Alex hand and showed her the crow. "I moved on and I want you to do the same, when you left that was the end of us. I'll be talking to someone at the front desk to make sure your no where near Abel surgery." Tara glared at Alex and stomped off. Ma laughed and pat my back.

"Finally baby!" She kissed my head.

"Jax.." Alex started but I kissed her and shook my head.

"This is my way of proving to you I'm not gonna fuck up." She smiled then it turned into a deadly smirk.

"Get those assholes who hurt our baby." I smirked and kissed her goodbye.

"Watch his back." I heard Clay say.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

After Jax left and Gemma and I talked to the ladies at the front desk doing as Jax wished. Gemma and I went back to his place to clean. And boy does it need it.

"Fuck me!" I said.

"Honey I don't swing that way." I chuckled. "But I can see what your saying." There were dirty plates, left over food, and trash al over the floor and I don't even want to know what's on this god damn wall.

"I feel horrible and I know Jax does too." Gemma gave me a glare. "Gem I know how you feel about Wendy but I should've at least checked on her every once in a while." I took the gloves she held out. "Abel wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." Gemma sighed and started with cleaning the dishes.

"I hear ya baby." I took a trash bag. "What do you think about Dr. Knowles?" I sighed and picked up the ice cream that was on the table and threw it and the spoon in the bag.

"She's not going to give up, that's for sure." Gemma hmm. "But like every crow eater and penis flytrap I'll kick her ass." Gemma laughed.

"Good you're the only women I like in my sons life." When she was finished she started on the walls. "I'll be having a talk with Miss Tara." I smirked at her and went to get the mop.

"I'm scared to see what's going on in the bathroom." Gemma glared. "Maybe we can get a prospect to do it." Her glare softened and she laughed. We worked for hours and we notice it was getting darker. We both spun our head to the door when we heard it open.

"I don't understand why your cleaning her house?" Jax questioned.

"One if were giving her over to the police, I'm not letting them seeing the place like this, and two I was thinking of leading them straight to the drugs." He smirked shaking his head.

"If that's the case she said it's in her bedroom some where." I dropped the bag.

"She's awake?" He nodded.

"Yea, she said she's sorry and she loves me." I scoffed. He chuckled leaning against the door frame with his hand in his pocket. "I told her go to hell and no were not going to give her to the police." He held up his hand to silence his mom and I. "I told her I rather have her hear and watch us raising Abel together than her being locked behind bars." I laughed.

"It's cruel, but maybe it'll finally kick in she needs to turn her life around if she wants to be anywhere near that baby." He nodded while Gemma scoffed.

"I don't want that crank whore anywhere near my grandbaby." I sighed and Jax glared at her.

"Ma look Abel is going to know Alex is his mommy, but I still think he should know about Wendy too." I nodded.

"I was sixteen when I found out my mom left my dad Alendrjo Costa, I was angry she didn't tell me when I was younger." I took off my glove. "I get it she left him because of his life style but I still would've like to know he was my daddy." I scoffed. "Not sugar daddy David." Gemma sighed.

"I still don't want her anywhere near him, but it's your child baby." He nodded. She took off her glove and looked around. "Alright were done I'm gonna go see you two tomorrow." We said goodbye. I walked to Jax and wrap my arms around him.

"You seem to be thinking, what is it?" He sighed and took my hand pulling me into his lap on the sofa.

"I'm scared my little boy is in pain and have to go through two surgery and he's not even a year old." He shook his head. "I blame myself." I grabbed his hand.

"Why?" He scoffed.

"We warn you women not to leave your drinks and I'm the one that got roofied." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry it's not funny." I calmed down. "It's not your fault with what happened to Abel, the hole in his heart is a family curse and Wendy knew better than to take any drugs." I placed his head on my chest.

"I wish it was you that got knocked up, I know there wouldn't be a difference like you said the heart thing runs in the family, but my boy wouldn't come close to dying." I kissed the top of his head.

"We'll have our chances, were still young babe." He sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p>I was working midafternoon in my clothing store called Biker Love. It had everything a biker needs even a section in the back that I sell helmets and parts. Donna and I run the place, the walls are dark red and the boarder is black. Picture of SAMCRO and all the old ladies line the walls I was surprised when Gemma and Jax gave me hisher, dad/husband cut. I hung it behind the cash register. While I was taking care of a customer the bell run over the door and Jax walked in.

"Hey." I greet him back and gave him a kiss.

"What's up?" He sighed and I glanced up he looked nervous. "Babe?"

"I just got back from the hospital." I called Janice over and I pulled him away.

"Is Abel ok?" He quickly nodded.

"Yea Tara said the surgery on his stomach and heart went well." I placed my hand over my heart and smiled.

"Oh thank god." I tilt my head. "What's going on." I was looking at him and I froze. "Did-did something happen between you two?"

"No…yes…no." I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Jax.." He sighed and ran his finger through his hair.

"It's nothing bad she took me by surprised." I raised a brow.

"She hugged me." I glared at him.

"Babe are you really making a big deal.." He placed his finger on my lip.

"Then she kissed me." I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "I pushed her away.

"Good!" I started pacing. "Did she say why she did it?" He took my hands stopping me.

"Yes she wants us to get back together." I scoffed. "And I told her it's never going to happen, I love you." I smiled. "Then she showed me her crow."

"Crow!?" He nodded.

"She got it back when we were together." I nodded. "I can't do anything about baby." I nodded.

"Would you get mad if I punch her lights out and have Happy black it out?" He shook his head no and chuckled giving me a kiss.

"I want you to meet my little man." I smiled after telling Donna I was leaving Jax and I made our way to the hospital and he grabbed my hand while we were standing outside Abel door. "Ready?" I nodded. He opened the door and we bot stepped in. "We can't touch him yet." I sobbed/chuckled.

"I know." I placed my hand on the back not knowing the three pair of eyes on us. "All that blonde hair, you look like your daddy." I felt Jax wrap his arms around my waist. One pair out of the three were glaring at Alex with hatred and jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2 Seeds

**Jax**

I've been up since five at our family car shop working on a bike that I had been trying to fix since the last four months. When it hit six every crew member enter the shop and got to work. I was left alone especially by my mother which was a surprise. I remove the mask and check the clock it was ten. We all heard a rumble and it was Bobby who pulled up with a brown bag.

"I got the good stuff." I rolled my eyes and followed him to the table. I watch as he dumped the bag and it was blueberry muffins. Everyone grabbed one except me.

"Your not gonna take one Jackie." Irish asked.

"Nah if it's what I think it is Alex will have my balls." They laughed.

"You letting your old lady run you?" I shook my head.

"No! If I want to get any it's better to appease them then get them angry." I got a muffin thrown at my head.

"That's my niece dick." I smirked at Bobby. Clay walked to the group and hand out the cash we got from selling the rifles.

"Spend it wise boys." He told us. I was counting my money when we heard tires screech.

"Alex ten o clock." My head snapped up.

"Jax!" She yelled. We all walked to the door and she looked like a spitting kitten. When she seen me she started ranting. "You tell that bitch Tara to let me see Abel or I'm going to take my Mossberg 90 automatic shotgun and blow a hole in her head!" The boy snickered while I smirked at her.

"Ok start from the beginning." She huffed took a muffin sniffed it then gave her uncle a glare before telling the story.

"Gemma called and asked if I wanted to see Abel, I agree we get to the front desk got his room number and the bitch came out of the room took one look at me and said family only." I shook my head. While she paced. "Gemma tried saying I'm family because I'm with you and the club and my crow but no the bitch said it doesn't count unless you married me which seemed to be a long shot rules are rules."

"What the hell did that mean?" Clay asked. She gave him a look.

"It means she saying that Jackson would never ask me to be his wife or any women." Her eyes widen. "Not that I'm asking you or hinting to pop the question." She sighed. "But I have no ring and my last name isn't Teller so I can't see Abel." I growled.

"That's bullshit!" She shrugged.

"She's right in a way, but I'm pissed." Bobby squeezed her shoulder.

"Can't Jax put you on the guest list?" She shrugged.

"Like that's going to stop her." I took her hand to get her attention.

"I'll talk to Tara." She shook her head.

"No that's what she wants." She crossed her arms. "Maybe I can see if my dad can pull anything with the hospital." I sighed. Juice came from his room.

"We have a problem." We turned our attention to him.

"Hale has a warrant to search our warehouse." We all sighed. We heard footsteps.

"Baby girl I need ya." Ma called to her. She nodded gave me a kiss and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

As we walked into the room Gemma hand me an envelope.

"Put those papers in there." I nodded and did as asked. "I talked to Tara." I stopped and gave her a 'so what happened look.' "The bitch ranted how you're not good for my boy. And he would've never asked to take her off Abel care that it's not him." I scoffed.

"I would've let the bitch in on the surgery I had nothing to do with Jax decision." She nodded.

"She knows that." She was moving around the desk looking for something. "She just trying to manipulate me." Gemma scoffed. "Bitch still has her crow." I laughed.

"I know Jax told me." She froze and looked at me.

"Don't tell me my dumb son…" I shook my head cutting her off.

"She tried to talk him into leaving me." I gave her the envelope when I was done with it. "Fucking threw herself at him, showed her the crow saying she still has feeling for him." Gemma took my arm.

"What did the fool say?" We jumped at his voice.

"I said I love Alex and nothing gonna happen between us again." He swaged over and wrap his arms around my waist. "I wouldn't touch her if hell froze over." Gemma smirked.

"Good because if you let this one go I'm trapping you in your house setting you on fire." I raised my brow but she just winked at us.

"Hey." He kissed the side of my neck. "I'm going to see my kid come with me?" I smiled and nodded. He went to walk out the room to get back to work when his mother stopped him.

"I want the two of you at dinner you got it." She pointed at us.

"Ok." We both said and he left the room.

"Did he say anything to you about what he found in storage?" I glanced at her and she was watching her son.

"He has a crib that he's going to try to set up, and I think a changing table and anything else I'll buy." Gemma nodded. "He'll be ok Gem." She walked to me and kissed my forehead.

"I know baby he has you." I smiled and squeezed her arm. The three of us jumped when Tig rushed in.

"I need to talk to uh you." He said to Clay. I walked out the room and rest again the table of tools next to Jax.

"So what should I bring to Saturday dinner?" He smirked at me.

"You have to make your Oreo pie." I chuckled.

"I was talking about food." He shook his head.

"Ma has that all under control." He asked me for the wrench. "But I mean it that oreo pie. Everyone will love it." I nodded.

"Jax!" We watched as Clay nod his head towards the dark red wooden doors. "And bring baby girl with you." I gasped.

"Has to be important." Jax nodded and took my hand. As everyone settled I stood behind Jax chair. "What's going on that I'm involved?" Clay glared at Tig.

"Tell her." He nod his head at me. Tig sighed and tried to look innocent.

"Two Mexican bitches might have some Tig juice."

"Ew! You do realize if Hale check those bodies and they.." He nodded.

"I know." I sighed.

"What the hell where you thinking?" Chibs asked. Tig looked down at the table and smirked.

"Thinking about getting my dick sucked twice." I rolled my eyes while Bobby chuckled.

"And that's all it's gonna prove they have a little you in them and died while trying to hide." I tilt my head possible. Jax shook his head.

"It's not about the man slaughter rap." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "CSUT checks the bodies finds Tig DNA and that sends them right to our door step."

"He's right Hale is going to spin this and now matter what sheriff or cop in our pocket is going to be able to help us." I paced behind Jax.

"What're you thinking?" Half sac asked.

"Ok I can talk to my dad. He knows someone who can sneak in get the bodies and replace…" But I was cut off.

"How.." But Clay was cut off.

"The guy down at the graveyard." Jax looked at me and I nodded.

"If we already have dead bodies there's no reason for killing any homeless shit heads." Everyone nodded.

"Good, good." Clay got up. "Call your dad and tell him to meet us at midnight." I nodded and left the room. As I was getting off the phone Jax squeezed my hip.

"Come on let's go see Abel." I smiled and we walked towards his bike. After putting on the extra helmet he carries we were off towards the hospital. Five minutes into the drive I heard a car sped up as I look back.

"Babe we have company." He looked back and sighed. Hale drove up right next to us.

"Hey Jax heard about Wendy and the baby I'm sorry." I sighed. Jax just nodded "You know I took a ride out towards the streams today." I squeezed his waist. "I was looking at the warehouse that was burnt down."

"Oh?" I said. He glanced at me and gave me a nod. Jax sped up and Hale made sure to catch up. "Fucker doesn't give up." Jax chuckled. "Turn right here." He gave me a weird look and did it. "There we go lost the bastard.

"I love you." I giggled.

"Love you too." After we lost Hale we continued to the hospital. Jax and I walked in hand in hand. I point at the glass.

"I know he's moving more." Jax smiled. The door opened and Tara sighed.

"I thought I told you.." Jax glared coldly at her that made her take a step back.

"If you try to stop her from seeing our son again I'll make sure this hospital knows about you arrests." Her eyes widen.

"You wouldn't?" Jax laughed.

"First I didn't like how you implied I'm incapable of marrying Alex, hell anyone." He took a step closer. "She was there for me when you left, and I'll marry her today all I have to do is ask her and I know she'll say yes." I smiled at him when he looked back. "But I want the atmosphere to be a little more romantic." He moved back next to me. "I don't want you anywhere near our boy." She scoffed.

"Wendy is his mother." He shook his head.

"Wendy is someone who carried him for nine months, Alex is his mother." I kissed his shoulder. "Now get out of here unless you have an update on our son." She glared at me then sighed.

"Abel won't be removed from the incubator for two to three months." We nodded.

"Thanks now you can go." She tried to touch his hand but he grabbed mine. She sighed and left but made sure she shoulder knock me.

"Was she always like this?" He shook his head no. "He's a cutie and look so much like you." I sighed and looked at him. "Did you mean it?" He smirked at me then nodded. "Good because my answer would've been yes." He kissed me then wrap his arms around me from behind and watched Abel. I felt someone watching and I thought it was Tara but there was this man who looked skin and bones, very pale and the suit he was wearing was discombobulated. I tap Jax arm. "Hey do you see him?" Jax looked down at me before down the hall where I was looking.

"Nah." He released me and walked a little down the hall. "What did you see?" I glanced back at the spot and the guy wasn't there."

"I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me." He smirked and kissed my nose.

"Maybe you saw a ghost." I chuckled and slapped his arm kissing him.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" My father turned around and he smiled.<p>

"There's my little girl." I yelped when he gave me a bear hug.

"Dad! The size of my tits and the way your squeezing me I can't breath." He chuckled and set me down.

"Sorry." He nodded at the sons. "The asshole is inside." I walked ahead of them and entered the funeral home.

"Hey! It's little Alexandria." He leered at me. I smirked.

"Skeeter meet my old man Jackson." His eyes wide and he paled.

"Old-old man?" I nodded. "What can I get for you gentleman and lady." I nod at my dad.

"We need two dead Mexican fresh bodies." My dad told him.

"For what?" My dad nod his head towards his guards and they cocked their guns.

"Did you just question me?" I smirked when Skeeter flinched.

"No, no sir." He nodded.

"Good make sure the body is given to the guys on time or my friends here." And he nodded to the guys with guns. "Will be paying you a visit." Skeeter nodded and I let the boys talk while I waited outside. As I was taking in the quietness I heard a car start and squeal away. I jumped when a hand land on my shoulder. "You ok honey?" I nodded.

"Yea, yea I'm ok." My dad nodded and gave me a kiss on my forehead and promised to be at Gemma dinner tonight.

* * *

><p>Jackson and I were giving Chibs a ride to Gemma when Jax slowed down. I grabbed his hand.<p>

"Hey?" He looked at me.

"Do you have your gun on you?" I gave him a weird look but nodded taking it out of my left boot and showed him my jericho baby desert eagle. "Good because you see that red car?" Me and Chibs glanced at it.

"Yea?" We both said.

"That's the asshole that cut us off dude." I sighed.

"Well let's go teach him you don't fuck with the sons." I said. He smirked then kissed me.

"I'm sorry I'm bringing you into this." I laughed.

"Babe I'm your old lady." Chibs tapped my shoulder.

"And?" I smirked.

"And that means I'll always have my old man back." I squeezed Jax hand. "No matter what." He smiled and we got out. While the boys put gloves on I walked ahead into the store. As I was walking around I zeroed in on the guy. The bell rang over the door and I made eye contact with Jax and nodded. I watch as he swaggered over and called out to the guy.

"Yo." He nod towards the food. "Pass me a twinkie." And he punched the guy in the face. The guy at the counter was hollering. I nod towards Chibs and he went to take the video so no cops can look at it and Jax won't be put in jail. I heard. "Don't ever cut me off again shit head." He went to walk over to me when I saw the guy get up and raise a gun.

"Jax watch out!" I yelled, he turned when the guy shot luckily Jax wasn't hit. Jax shoulder rushed the guy. "Jax!" They both were fighting for the gun. I raised my to take aim.

"What you're waiting for shoot!" Chibs yelled at me.

"I can't I might hit Jax!" I screamed when the guy in the shirt swung an ax. I stared jaw slacked as the one who attacked Jax fell. I felt hand on my arm.

"You ok Alex?" Chibs asked me. I nodded and rushed to help Jax up.

"Thank god your ok." He brought me into a hug.

"Yea you?" I nodded.

* * *

><p>Jax and I got home from the dinner and we were resting on the couch.<p>

"Are you sure your ok with what happened tonight?" I sighed.

"Yes!" I smiled and kissed his chin. "Your forgetting my dad runs the mob in Cali." He sighed.

"You have a clean record babe." I nodded.

"Doesn't mean I haven't killed anyone or done something illegal." He smirked.

"You killed?" I nodded. "Done something illegal?" I nodded. I squealed when he picked me up. "Do you know how sexy that is?" I giggled and we well….


	3. Chapter 3 Fun Town

_**I was scared no one would like this story. I'm also doing this blind because I never watch the serious just a few clips here and there since my grandmother and mom watch the show. Please if you want to review.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>St. Thomas Hospital<strong>_

After a tiring 36 hour shift the brunette was ready to go to her father home to take a bath and wallow in ice cream. She did not have any plans when she came back to Charming California to ever interact with Jax Teller or be brought back into his ways. But the tiring nurse father got sick so she had to put him in a nursing home and take care of his home and belongings. She never thought to see him having a kid or have another old lady. She absently rubbed her lower back where her crow still inked into. She sighed, she meant to black it out she even came close to removing it. But every time she was ready to walk out the door she would get flashbacks of how it use to feel with his arms around her or them making love. But now he's with another bitch that's wearing his crow and the two seem to be in love. Tears made it's way to her eyes. 'I would ask her today because I know she'll say yes.' Jax told her. She should've never left Charming she would've still been Jax old lady and Abel would be theirs. But no she listened to everyone else around her. 'He's too dangerous Tara' , 'Your going to wind up dead.' , 'he can never love you Tara.'. She took her hair out of her pony tail, that hurt the most. It was true Jackson Teller and the SAMCRO club have rules they go out on a trip what happens on the road stays on the road. I couldn't deal with it anymore I wanted someone to love me and I thought I had it with him but I was wrong.

So I left and moved with my aunt and uncle. And that was an even bigger mistake. I meant Kohan an ATF. We hit it off, we fell in love. But suddenly he kept asking questions about my old life and the times I been arrested. I became fearful when he brought up SAMCRO. I wanted nothing to do with them anymore. I got pregnant also, I couldn't keep his child knowing he was only using me and he would probably hang it over Jax head. He was able to create a life with me that Jackson was always scared to have. I was walking to my car when the person I left and ran away from was standing no leaning against my dads car.

"What're you doing here I have a restraining order on you!" I didn't dare to step any closer. He pushed himself off but didn't move any closer either.

"I'm not hear for you so you can relax." I did my body wasn't as tense as it use to be when I first saw him. I fixed my purse and crossed my arms.

"If your not here for me than who are you here for?" His eyes sparkled and his devilish smirk spread across his handsome face.

"For Jackson new honey." I glared. He chuckled. "It's funny, you moved away and hoping that if you ever grew a pair of balls to move back to this small town that Jackson will accept you with open arms." I glanced away. His laughter started up again. "But Jackson didn't no what everyone warned you about happened." He stuck his hands in his pocket. "Mr. Teller moved on to another pretty face." He got a dreamy look on his face. "No she has those curves and nice breast." He tapped his chest. "That you never had." I scowled at him.

"So what he moved on." He shook his finger at me.

"And it pisses you off." He took a step closer. "You wish it was you that makes him laugh." And he threw a picture at me and it showed Alex and Jax at holding hands Alex whispering something to Jax and he has his head back and laughing. "Even the passion." Another picture was thrown at me and this time it was the two on the couch at a home either Alex or Jax ripping their clothes off in a fiery kiss. "And the love they share for the little boy." He chuckled. "The kid not Costa and they act like a little happy family. "He gave me a photo of Jax arm wrap around Alex waist looking into Abel room and from the smile you can tell they love little Teller. "She seen me Alex." My head snapped up. "Thought she was seeing things." I shook my head.

"OK I get I they're happy, but you go after her Jackson will kill you Josh." He shook his head.

"I'm here on business." And he looked at another photo and touched it. "Doesn't mean I don't want to have a little fun with Alexanderia first." And he dropped another photo. "She needs to know he doesn't love her either, that the naïve girl is nothing but his biker whore." I shook my head as he sped off. I caught the photo he was looking at and it made me want to vomit the late breakfast I had. It was a picture of poor Alex. You can tell her and Jax got done having sex by the way the sheet was wrapped around her body and what's really disturbing is she was sleeping so either Jackson was out on club duty or some where else in the home not knowing of the intruder.

"You dumb fuck your going to get yourself killed." I was angry, upset and worried. Not only does Alex have both Jax and my ex attention she's in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

I was cleaning up the breakfast I made while Jax took his shower. Today is an carnival event that SAMCRO make sure to make. It's called Fun Town. I'm excited, I mean it's not like I haven't went before it's I never went with a lover so today it's going to be me and Jackson going on rides, eating cotton candy, corndogs. Last night was romantic after making love with Jax we went back out to the living room made a fire, yes were crazy because it's still warm out even though fall is approaching. But Jax is trying so hard to make up getting Wendy knocked up. I told him it hurt but I don't blame him. Then thinking about it I'm such a bitch because I threaten to leave and Tara did the same thing and actually did it because she couldn't take the way he lives and he wouldn't leave SAMCRO. So now today is my turn to prove to him that I love him, forgive him, and there's no way in hell I'm leaving Jax. He doesn't know this but one night when we made love on the couch whole he thought I was sleeping I was actually day dreaming but he promised to change that he wants it because to him when him and I have a family and any gut who treats his little girl the way the club treats their old ladies he's taking his glock and putting a bullet between his eyes. Also because he said I'm it for him I'm his 'Salvation.'

So today I'm telling Jax it's a date and I want no interruption unless Clay really needs his VP. I was washing down the breakfast table when the door bell rung.

"Darling can you get that?" I rolled my eyes duh who else is gonna. I answered the door in my denim shorts and burgundy spaghetti tank top, when I pulled the door open no one was there. "Baby who is it!?" I didn't answer just took the envelope that was on the front step. I glanced around the yard and street no one and no cars. I closed the door and sat on the couch. I opened it and there was my old man with what look like Ima, the bitch seemed to be straddling him and is locked in a heated kiss. I looked at the photo and there was no time stamp. Panicking I look inside the envelope and no paper. I heard footsteps and it's Jax. "What's that?" I held out the photo and I watched as the smile he held turn into a frown and his body becomes rigid and he's pissed. "Where you get this?" I got up and walked into our bedroom. "Don't ignore me answer me!"

"I don't know!" I yelled back. "I was cleaning the house when someone rang the door bell." I searched the dresser for something to tie my hair up. "I answer it and no one was their Jax." He turned from me and walked to the front door. "Jax!" I followed while putting my hair in a high pony tail. I watched as he stomped out the door and into the street seeing if he can spot anyone. "Like I said no one was there except for that." I point to the picture in his hand." He glared at me.

"You know I didn't do this right?" I glanced down. "Alex! I haven't touched that bitch since we got together!" I nodded. "What do I have.."

"You think I don't know you won't screw up our relationship." I puled him in the door and slam it. "I told you, you didn't have to prove anything to me anymore." I chuckled. "I knew there was a chance you fuck a crow eater on your runs Jackson." I went to the table to grab my keys and phone. " I know what happens on the runs stay on it, but I did hope, god I hope that you won't take one to bed." He sighed and ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"And I didn't!" He rip up the picture and threw it in the garbage. " I haven't took any of those hoes and slept with them since we got together." He walked to me and took one of my hands. "I know screwing Wendy and knocking her up made you loose your trust in me…" I place my finger to his lips.

"I trust you Jackson, did it hurt when Wendy came to our door and rub it in my face you two were going to have a baby yes." He sighed and looked away but I cupped his cheek. "You weren't coherent babe, you were fucking drugged probably not knowing who the fuck you were fucking." He smirked.

"I thought it was you." I raised a brow.

"Jax she was a blonde?" He chuckled.

"I saw you not her." I smiled.

"Were ok, do I want you to stop with the romantic gestures no, do you need to keep proving that you want me no I know you do." I kissed him and pulled him into a hug. "When I told you Tara returned you could've dumped me and got back together with your high school sweet heart." I pulled away to look at him. "But you didn't, you told that bitch straight up that I'm you girl and were going to spend the rest of our lives together." He kissed my nose and brought his forehead to mine.

"I love you." I giggled.

"Mmm I love you too." I sighed and took his hands intertwining our fingers. "So…" He smirked.

"So?" I smiled at him.

"I was thinking we put this bad morning behind us and go to Fun Town and turn it into a date?" He smiled.

"I would love that." I squealed and jumped up and down making him laugh. "So lets get the fuck out of here and start out date.

* * *

><p>We met Gemma and the crew at the carnival and right now I was laughing my ass off watching my uncle and the bad ass sons riding a dragon roller coaster.<p>

"Had fun?" My uncle gave me the finger while Jax nodded his head.

"I wish you would've joined me." I scowled.

"You really think you'll catch me on that?" I pointed to the kiddy ride. He laughed. "I thought so." I wrap my arm around his waist. And we followed Tigs and Bobby.

"You guys go on." Jax called out. He took my hand and dragged me over to the hoops. "I want to get you that." I followed where he was pointing and it was a big sized panda.

"Mmm you win me that bear and I'll give you a lap dance." His eyes widen then he smirked.

"I don't get it you still give me a lap dance." I chuckled and even though Jax didn't win me the big ass panda bear I did get a medium size dolphin.

"Thank you." And I gave him a kiss.

"Your welcome." I stopped which he notice and we both saw Tara walking around the park. "Hey it's our date don't let her ruin it." I sighed and nodded.

"Oh! Photo booth come on baby please!?" He smiled and we made our way over but we heard moans coming from it so we backed away. "Hey isn't that your ma shoe?" He gagged and pulled us away with me laughing.

"God!" He shuddered. I giggled then yelped when he threw me over his shoulder.

"Jax?" We stopped and Tara Knowles was standing in front of us. He sighed.

"Tara." He grabbed my hand. "What?" She sighed and crossed her arms.

"I need your help." Jax and I glanced at each other.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" She nodded.

"What is it?" I sighed.

"I've been getting these weird phone calls and messages." I glanced at Jax and I know he's thinking the same thing.

"I'll have someone from the club looking into it, but till then go to Hale he'll help you." We went to walk around her when she grabbed his arm.

"I need you to help me." I scoffed.

"Why, do you really think that the danger will some how make you guys closer and then what?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You two get back together." I shook my head. "I'm sorry I have no plans on stepping aside and if you don't the gun that's settled at the back of my waist band of my shorts is going to be in your face." I took a step closer. "I don't know how many times we have to tell you move on Tara, because Jackson did." I grabbed his hand and we moved away.

"I was waiting for you to knock her out." I smirked.

"It'll happen but not today because were on a date and I'm not going to let her or my crazy stalker ruin it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fun Town<strong>_

Gemma watched as baby girl told Miss doctor off and both son and his women walked away. Growling she stepped closer to the women.

"Gem don't!" The women scoffed.

"No Clay she needs to get it in her head my son not going back to her." I tap the women shoulder and watch as she rolled her eyes. "This is the what third time my son turned you down but you keep running." She scoffed.

"It's only a matter of time before she leaves him when he sticks his dick in the next women flaunting herself in front of him." I laughed.

"Awe, Tara Jax hadn't taken road pussy or any women since the two been together." Her eyes widen.

"Your lying and their was Wendy." Clay scoffed and Gemma smirked at the women.

"That was big mistake and he knows it, ever since she warned him she might leave my son ass he been stepping up." I fixed my purse. "He's changing Tara, which is funny because I remember he told you no way in hell when you asked him to give up the side pussy." She glared at the older women.

"Jax will mess up he always does." And the nurse walked away but was intercepted by her ex who was clapping.

"Trying to play damsel in distress and failed." She glared at him.

"Shut up!" He laughed.

"You warned myself about Jax coming after me for using his girlfriend against him, but what would he do or think more of you when he finds out you know who as she worded stalker is and his plans and never told him?" I walked away from him. "I wish you would just accept it's over between you and the blonde, his mother was right. I'm watching Alex while one of my co-workers is watching Teller he never took in her words road pussy." Tara shook her head. "Oh my sweet Tara in denial." He tsked. "Let me tell you baby it's true every girl that touched his arms or package." He smirked at her. "Got a verbal slashing and left in tears." He dig into his pocket and showed her another photo of what he just told the poor women.

"How can he tell me no but agreed for her?" Josh shrugged.

"Shows who he really loved." He walked away before pausing and told Tara over his shoulder. "And she didn't rip his heart out and spit on the four years you two been together."

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

We were walking around the park to see what else to do before we got something to eat when we watched a clown taunt the people passing by.

"I bet your mother can do better." I raised a brow. "How about you baby?" Jax glared at the clown.

"Who are they?" I asked him as the guys that passed us sneered at Jax and gave me a once over

"Darbys men." I sighed and looked around.

"Were good look." I pointed out my fathers men. "Daddy's here." He nodded. As we were passing the clown we got his attention.

"Oh look a biker and his whore." I scoffed while Jax took a step closer.

"You what your mouth ass hole." The clown just laughed. Jax paid the women and she gave him three tennis balls to throw.

"Come on baby!" I cheered. The clown mocked me.

"Yea come on baby." Jax threw but missed. The clown laughed.

"Tell me sweet heart is he just as bad in bed?' He continued to laugh as I glared at him. I walked closer to the target and as I made a fist the clown stopped laughing and started begging. "No come on hun I was just messing." Jax threw his arm around my shoulder and we both smirked as I punch the yellow circle and I blew the clown a kiss as he went into the water. "You bitch!" He screamed. Jax tugged me closer and kissed the side of my head.

"That was sexy." I laughed which then stopped when we saw Tig ad Bobby come over.

"We have a problem with the Irish, Clay wants us." I sighed.

"Well at least it last longer than I expected." I told him. He kissed me promised to see me at home and left me to join the guys. Five minutes later I met up with Gemma and before I can tell her about the pictures and Tara visit we heard Mrs. Oswald yelling for her daughter. We made our way towards her.

"What wrong?" Gemma asked. She turned to us.

"I can't find my daughter, oh god." I looked around.

"I remember Jax and I seeing her we each gave her a some tickets."

"How long ago was that?" Gemma asked.

"Not that long right before the boys showed up needing Jax." I sighed. "She said she was going to return back to you to show you she has more tickets." Her dad came over and told us she wasn't under or on any rides. "I'll look around."

"You have your phone?" They asked and I waved it to show them I had it. I was walking around and like Elliot said she wasn't around. So I turned my attention to the woods.

"Jesus." I walked and thank god it was just turning dark meaning I have a few more seconds before I loose light. As I got closer to enemy line I heard a scream. I ran towards it and saw a dark mass over who seemed to be Tristen. I grabbed my gun and the guy froze when he heard me take off the safety. "Step away from the girl before your filled with lead asshole." And when I took my focus off the man to look at the poor girl I was hit what seems like a log knocking me out and before I pass out I hear his footsteps retreating.

* * *

><p><strong>Jax<strong>

Clay, Chibs and I were walking about the guns and the amount of money we need to make this trade when my mother rushed into the drive way and she was pissed.

"Why the fuck didn't you answer your phone Jackson!" I was confused.

"I was doing club.." She cut me off.

"For get the club I've been trying to call you." She sighed. "Oswald daughter was admitted into the hospital. She was beaten and this close to being raped." She held her thumb and index finger as little apart. "Alex found her, but that's not all." She touched my shoulder. "Baby girl was admitted too." Chibs called Bobby over.

"What!?" She nodded.

"According to Tristen she held a gun on the asshole, I guess Alex took her eyes off of him then she was clocked in the head." I clenched my fist and walked over to my bike.

"Did she say who it was?" I was going to find the asshole and kill him with my bare hands. Ma shook her head.

"She won't tell us and her mother won't let no one talk to her." I nodded and start my bike and pulled away as another car pulled up.

* * *

><p>As I walked into the door Alex was dressed and ready to leave.<p>

"Baby?" Her head snapped up and she groan. "Easy." I took her arm and sat her on the bed. I knelt in front of her. "Did you see who did this?" She shook her head then grabbed it. "Talk baby."

"No, by the time I heard the scream and made it to Tristen it was dark." I nodded.

"Now what did we talk about taking your eyes off of the person you hold the gun on?" I looked away.

"She was stripped Jax." I grabbed her hands. "No jeans I don't know if he was able to get her underwear off but, she was laying there bared and.." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Shh…the guys and I will find him and I'll make him pay for what he did to you and Oswald's little girl." She wiped her tears and nodded. I pulled her into me and she rest her head against my chest.

"My head hurts." I sighed.

"I want you back at TM with me, where it's safer, when you get there your going to lay down on the couch and rest." She said ok. "I'm going to find him and I'm going to make him suffer just as much as you're." She smiled.

"I love you." I kissed her head.

"I love you too." I gathered her stuff and put my bike in the back of Bobby's truck who drove over to check on his niece.

"When you find this prick cut his dick off for me." Bobby and I smirked and I got her situated on the couch and left for church to talk to the guys on what we'll do to the asshole that attack a little girl and one of ours. There was a knock and Alex poke her head in and raised her hand when we were going to protest.

"Hale is here." We all sighed and I wrap my hand around her waist and we all moved to the front of the building.

"You girls selling cookies." Clay asked. Hale smirked.

"Were investigating an sexual assault." His eyes land on me. "Take her."

"Touch her and were going to have a problem." I told them. Hale smirked. I touched Jax arm.

"Let me ask you something, do you have a warrant?" His eyes brow furrowed. "If your going to question me I want to see this warrant or my lawyer present, it's my rights." He sighed.

"We need to talk to all your men who been at the carnival and if some of them aren't here get them here now." Alex scoffed.

"My boyfriend has an alibi." He raised a brow and walked so he was in front of her.

"Oh really I'm intrigued." She smirked.

"He was with me the moment we step foot at the carnival until I was attacked." He placed his hands on his belt.

"And where.." I cut him off.

"I left drove my girl car back to the house to trade for my bike." He stared me down.

"And it wasn't that long ago that one of your own was accused of sexually assaulting a women." She told Hale. He glared at her then turned to his men.

"They don't leave till we have their statements and take as long as you need. Fifteen minutes later we still was being hold off .

"I can't believe these assholes are taking another coffee break." I said.

"They probably know were looking for the guy." Clay said then looked at Alex. "Especially if they know she was attacked." Alex sighed.

"Tig, time to bring out the party bag." We all smirked. "Hey boys! Do you need a refill?" They practically eyes fucked me but nodded nerveless. Tig and I walked into the shop and took the fresh made coffee pot and put the sleeping pills into the pot. I swirled it around and watched as it dissolved. "Hold on." I poured a cup and walked out into the building giving Ima the cup which she sneered at me but the stupid bitch took anyway.

"Do I want to know?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"No." I walked out. "Here you guys go." I made sure to bend over a little bit so they can see down my shirt. "Drink up.' I winked and placed the pit on the tools and watched as they dropped to the ground. And a few seconds later we heard a third thump. "I probably gave Ima a cup." Jax smirked while Clay gave me a glare. "Oops." She gave me a kiss. "Go." I nodded and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex<strong>

I was at home watching tv relaxing when Jax walked through. He walked over after dropping his keys in the end table and plopped down on me so his head was resting on my chest.

"I got the asshole." I gasped.

"And?" He sighed and fixed himself as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I beat the shit out of him while Bobby cut of his dick." I laughed.

"Good." He hmm.

"I took Wendy to see Abel." I nod my head.

"How was she?"

"She's doing ok in detox, she tried again to make me leave you, but I told her if she ever want to see the kid she'll shut up about it." I sighed as he started kissing my chest.

"Good, now what're we going to do about my stalker?' I moaned as he bit my breast through my shirt.

"Ima find him and beat the shit out of him while asking why he has a hard on for you." Our conversation ended and we continued what he started.


End file.
